Talk:Mario vs Wario/@comment-26374068-20160116211854/@comment-26374068-20160123070127
Facepalm I'm-a organize my rebuttals, so, lemme just tell ya dis before we get started. I will explain why Mario destroys WITHOUT, yes, you heard me, WITHOUT great Galaxy Mario feats, & no Paper Mario feats in general. 1. Wario is NOT stronger. In Wario-Man form, he lifted 14 million tons without effort, but in base he could only wrestle a 100,000 ton dinosaur. In Super Mario World, Mario lifted & punted a 2 million ton castle without effort. I know what your saying, '"HA! Wario-Man's still stronger!" '''Actually... No. By a LONG-SHOT. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, for the Nintendo 3DS, Mario can carry up to 999,999,999 gold coins. Through size comparisons, each coin is approximately 7 tons, if their not hollow. 7 x 999,999,999 = 7 billion tons, which Mario carries without effort in this game. Wario stronger? I don't think so. 2. Wario isn't even close to Mario's durability. He's tanked things like Universal blows from the Dark Star. Not to mention Culex being Multiversal, & Mario can tank those blows like their nothing. Also, Culex is made of antimatter, & clusters of antimatter the size of an apple would vaporize Earth in a nanosecond. Not exaggerating, by the way. So Culex's mere presence gives Mario awesome durability. Poor Wario... Moon level, forever below Mario... 3. Wario wouldn't even be able to see Mario in this fight. Culex can consume time. Time is defined as the ongoing events of the Universe. Basically, change. Let's look at units of time & the speed of light. In one second, light zooms around Earth's equator 7 times. Mario's faster, as one second is a unit of time. In one nanosecond, light hardly has time to move from one molecule to the next. Mario's STILL faster, as one nanosecond is STILL a unit of time. This speed compared to Wario's FTL speeds clearly shows that Mario would see Wario ''FROZEN ''during this fight. "Your too slow!" 4. Moon? Really? Your comparing Moon to Multiversal? Wow... What? Don't believe me that Mario's Multiversal? Well, he harmed Culex, who has Multiversal durability. Sooooooooooooo, yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh... Also, Mario's Power-Ups put him MUCH higher than Island level. The Star quadruples all stats, so, Mario's even more Multiversal then! Man, I really do feel bad for Wario at this point... 5. Are you really comparing anything in Wario's arsenal to Mario's? I'd be tempted to say the Metals cancel each other out, but Metal Mario is more powerful than Metal Wario, since he's multiplying stats on a much higher level. Also, Dragon Wario VS Ice Mario is a massive stomp for Mario. Ice Mario can freeze enemies upon contact, freeze the environment, & even shoot Iceballs that reach absolute zero, the coldest existing temperature. This clearly shows that Ice Mario could very well decimate Wario's arsenal. And as for the conditions, don't get too far ahead of yourself. Mario's Pyrokiensis is on a high level. His small Fireballs I'd say Wario could most definitely survive since he was reduced to ash & came back, as the small Fireballs only reach 3,000 degrees Celsius. However, the Mario Finale reaches 6,000 degrees Celsius, & the Miniature Star reaches 24,000 degrees Celsius. Wario toast yet? No? That's ok, as the Fire Flower doubles the heat & punch of Mario's Pyrokinesis. In Fire Mario form, the small Fireballs reach 6,000 degrees Celsius. The Mario Finale reaches 12,000 degrees Celsius, & the Miniature Star reaches 48,000 degrees Celsius. Wario would get cooked, as he only tanked 3,000 degrees Celsius. Also, again, absolute zero. Mario could leave Wario frozen & he'd die of frostbite, if we get technical, since he's NEVER dealt with absolute zero before. Also, in Super Mario 3D World, in the ghost houses, you obtain a flashlight helmet. Just saiyan, I mean, it's not like this battle would last a second, let alone a day. That's a long #5... 6. While that is true, Wario's Fire hasn't shown any feats close to Mario's Pyrokinesis. So, Wario's still outclassed, as his reaches 2,000 degrees Celsius ''AT BEST. Bunny is useless, as it get rekt by many other Power-Ups, & I've already explained the Metals. Also, Cape Mario had extremely potent control & flight in the cartoon, plus there's also the Wing Cap & Red Star. But, not counting the cartoon would probably give Wario the most potent flight, I agree. Finally, screw White Tanooki. It's useless, & is honestly VERY weak. Wario would actually be able to take it down, as it's weak to 1,300 degrees Celsius. Finally, Arigarmy, I hope you can learn some more Mario facts by the next time we debate. I CAN make a blog if you'd like, since this wasn't even Composite Mario. Just contact me, bro!